RSV Tres palabras
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: La vida estaba llena de sorpresas y Ludwig agradecía que la que le había tocado, fuera buena


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Teatro, Tulipán, Toalla, Beso en la mejilla**

* * *

La función estaba a punto de terminar. Los últimos acordes de la melodía sonaban mientras el protagonista, cantaba las notas más agudas y altas que podía alcanzar la voz masculina, aunque fuera en falsete.

Observaba todo con atención. La elección de aquel italiano como cantante principal para el musical había sido todo un acierto. Sonreí al verle moverse ágilmente por el escenario, bajo las fuertes luces de colores al compás de la música. Era como un pequeño cisne en un lago, parecía tener todo bajo control.

La música cesó al igual que los movimientos del castaño y las luces bajaron su acentuación. Pronto, toda la platea y butacas superiores del anfiteatro rompieron en aplausos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos tras tres horas y media de espectáculo. Les imité y me levanté, mirando como salían todos los actores, aunque mi atención solo estuviera fijada en la figura del protagonista.

Feliciano. Aún recordaba cómo había sido la prueba del italiano.

-Ahora continuaremos con las pruebas para el papel protagonista de Mario. El siguiente aspirante, número 3710, por favor, suba al escenario.

Un joven castaño con un gracioso rizo al lado izquierdo inferior de su cabeza entró al escenario tras las cortinas laterales del mismo. Vestía con unos pantalones pitillo rojos desteñidos, una camiseta blanca y una pasmina alrededor del cuello de un verde sumamente claro.

No pudo evitar mirarle fijamente. ¿Se había vestido como la bandera italiana? ¿Por qué? Y, aunque esos colores de normal no pegaran y no fueran los utilizados por un diseñador de ropa para vestir a uno de sus modelos, a él le quedaba realmente bien. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué permanecía con los ojos cerrados?

Giré la cabeza para mirar a mi compañero de casting que permanecía en su mundo. ¿Por qué me habían juntado con él? Todo el trabajo tendría que hacerlo yo, como siempre. Miré al joven del escenario y suspiré, mientras cogía mi carpeta llena de hojas blancas con tablas y apretaba el bolígrafo con fuera.

-Nombre -contesté secamente. Mi tono no me permitía decirlo de otra manera.

El joven no pareció escucharme puesto que seguía quieto en mitad del escenario. ¿Estaría dormido?

-Nombre -dije un poco más alto sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del joven. ¿Me estaba ignorando? Fruncí el ceño, me levanté de mi asiento y, tras carraspear fuertemente y golpear la butaca frente a mí, grité-. ¡Nombre!

El joven pegó un pequeño saltito hacia atrás y, poniéndose una mano en la frente, dijo mientras temblaba.

-¡S-sí señor! ¡M-me llamo F-Feliciano V-Vargas, señor! -contestó manteniendo los ojos cerrados.  
-Muy bien, Feliciano. Comienza -dije sentándome de nuevo en la butaca.

Ojalá esto terminara cuanto antes. Antes de que hiciera algo, me entró la curiosidad de saber que iba a realizar para impresionarnos.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

El joven se estiró de pronto y asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a cantar "Nessun Dorma" -contestó antes de inspirar profundamente y hacer una seña para que la música comenzara.

Alcé una ceja incrédulamente ante sus palabras. ¿"Nessun Dorma"? ¿Estaría de broma? Para eso tendría que tener la voz entrenada para la lírica y su pequeño cuerpo no lo parecía. De hecho pareciera como si fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro, desmayado por el mero cansancio de estar erguido.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y, en el momento adecuado, el joven abrió súbitamente los ojos y comenzó a cantar. Su voz era algo aguda para un hombre, pero parecía dominarla a la perfección y, cuando llegó a la zona en la cual debía alzar la voz, lo hizo con una elegancia que provocó que la boca se me abriera por la sorpresa.

Me incliné hacia delante y apoyé las mejillas en las palmas de mis manos escuchando la voz ensimismada mente. Feliciano terminó de cantar y, antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos, comprobé que los tenía de un brillante color avellana. Unos preciosos ojos color avellana.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y espero pacientemente balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, con las manos en la espalda y los ojos cerrados.

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces y le miré parpadeando, intentando mostrar la calma y tranquilidad que me caracterizaban.

-Muy... Muy bueno -contesté sin terminar de creerme lo que había ... Ya puede marcharse.

El joven asintió y tras exclamar un "Ve~", se bajó del escenario y yo me quedé observando el lugar vacío, repitiendo siempre lo mismo. "Número 3710, Feliciano Vargas y un perfecto y curioso Nessun Dorma".

Las pruebas se alargaron hasta pasados tres días más, tras los cuales, tras unas cuantas discusiones, acabamos eligiendo al perfecto casting para el pequeño musical que le habían encargado. Tras una larga espera, colgamos los resultados en el tablón de anuncios que había a las afueras del teatro. Las sorpresas, gritos de alegría y decepciones, así como insultos hacia nuestras personas, no se hicieron esperar.

Pero nadie podía estar de acuerdo con nuestras decisiones, era ley de vida. Tras eso, contactamos a los elegidos por teléfono y los reunimos a todos en el teatro en el que se habían llevado a cabo las pruebas. Todos parecían nerviosos y deseosos por comenzar. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

Sí. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando sucedió todo aquel proceso de selección. Y, desde entonces, no se había arrepentido ni un solo segundo. Los actores saludaron al público y yo aproveché para marcharme un momento de la sala. Había algo que tenía que hacer. y debía aprovechar que estaban todos ocupados. Hoy era la última representación y estarían mucho más tiempo sobre el escenario, dando las gracias e intercambiando impresiones con el público.

Caminé entre bambalinas hasta llegar al camerino de los actores principales y me acerqué hasta el tocador sobre el que tenía Feliciano puestas todas sus cosas. Sonreí al observar que mi tulipán continuaba allí, con aquel pequeño lazo compuesto por las tres tiras de raso que yo mismo había comprado para que emularan la bandera italiana. No había dejado tarjeta. ¿Para qué? No valía la pena.

Cerré los ojos y escuché como la puerta del camerino se abría. Allí estaba Feliciano, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, con la que se secaba el rostro.

-¡Ludwig~! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, ve~?! -preguntó con su particular tono risueño. Cambiaba totalmente cuando estaba encima del escenario, puesto que su voz se volvía más seria.  
-Oh, p-pues... Nada, había escuchado un ruido extraño y pensé que alguien había entrado -contesté inventándome lo primero que me vino a la cabeza-. Y-ya sabes que puede ser muy peligroso.  
-¡Ve~, grazie Ludwig! -dijo antes de girarse y mirar hacia el tocador-. ¡Oh, son flores! ¡Qué bonitas, ve~!

Aproveché ese momento para caminar hacia la puerta cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba desde atrás por el cuello. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Feliciano colgado a mi espalda.

-¿F-Feliciano? -pregunté tragando saliva copiosamente.

Sentí como sus labios se pegaban en mi mejilla dándome un beso cálido. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Grazie per la fiore! ¡Es preciosa! -exclamó soltándose y agarrándome el brazo.

Le miré de reojo.

-¿C-cómo sabes que la flor es mía? -pregunté nerviosamente.  
-Porque solo tú y mi hermano sabéis que me gustan los tulipanes, y porque has puesto una bandera italiana en el tallo...  
-A-ah...

Feliciano sonrió todavía más y me miró fijamente. Notaba sus ojos castaños sobre los míos azules.

-¿Vamos a cenar? ¡Han abierto un restaurante muy bueno donde ponen una pasta riquísima! -dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia fuera.-. Venga, vamos...  
-C-claro -contesté esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Una muy leve.

Caminamos hasta la puerta lateral del teatro y, antes de salir, Feliciano se giró y me miró, con esa felicidad que le caracterizaba.

-Feliz San Valentín, Ludwig. Ti amo~.

No sé muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió a continuación, solo que cuando me desperté, estaba tumbado en el sillón del camerino con Feliciano a mi lado, dormido sobre una silla, como si se hubiera cansado de esperar. Recordé las palabras de Feliciano antes de salir y, entonces, entendí lo que había pasado. Me había desmayado.

Sonreí y me levanté, acercándome hasta donde estaba el italiano dormitando y le besé en la frente.

-Feliz San Valentín, Feliciano. Ich liebe dich.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
